Knitters
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: When Hyuuga Aoi developed a passion for knitting, her brother suggested that she find "knitting" friends. Aoi found them in Sakura Mikan, her returning childhood friend, Imai Hotaru, the school's genius, Umenomiya Anna, an aspiring chef, and Harada Misaki, a tomboy senior. But everyone has a secret, and Aoi is starting to wonder if their friendships can really survive all of this.
1. Knitters Are Quirky

**I've had this idea for a while, and even though it's kind of strange, I think it's fun and enjoyable for anyone who likes knitting. I just started again after quitting for a while, so nothing I made is good, but I have fun doing it, so that's good!**

**Anyway, I'm not an amazing knitting genius and I don't know everything about it, so I'm making some things up. I'll explain a lot of it at the end. Don't worry! I do look some things up though!**

**Chapter 1: Knitters Are Quirky**

"_How much do you talk?"_

"_It's official. You're my new best friend."_

"Onii-chan! Guess what?"

Hyuuga Natsume had always known his sister wasn't normal. She was loudmouthed and hyper. She refused to make friends with most girls her age. She preferred to stay home and watch cartoons, text the friends she met at summer camp who live hours away, and sew. It was no surprise when she took up knitting.

First, she had made a scarf for their mother. Then one for her dad. Finally she gave one to her older brother. She even began to pass them to his friends', who thankfully found her endearing instead of weird.

Natsume decided it was enough when she started to make their dog a sweater.

"Why don't you find some other girls who like knitting? Then you'll have more ideas of what to make," he'd said.

"Onii-chan, are you listening?" Aoi asks.

He nods distantly, waiting for her to continue.

"Okay, well, I'm going to do what you said! I already asked the office and they said I have a month to get four more members to join. Thank you so much, Onii-chan!" she yells.

He stares at her. Aoi rolls her eyes because she's used to this.

"The knitting club! It's going to be so much fun!"

Natsume can't bear to point out that most girls wouldn't bother to join this club, so he lets her enthusiasm run its course.

She spends two weeks, disappointment growing each day that no one signs up until she finally decides it's over.

Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>"Natsume, can you get that, honey?" Hyuuga Kaoru says to her son. When he doesn't answer, she repeats it.<p>

Aoi looks up from her knitting (a pink and blue zigzag striped scarf with white yarn on the end made in a pattern to almost appear like lace) to yell back to her mother, "Natsume's out with Ruka and Koko, remember?"

"Oh… Aoi, get the door!"

Aoi sighs, but complies. The magnolia door opens. A girl about her age stands in the doorway, with a large smile that would be considered mildly creepy if her face didn't seem meant for smiles. A bag hangs on her shoulder (that isn't clad in a school uniform, Aoi notes). The girl stares for a moment, and then blinks.

"Are you Hyuuga Aoi?" she asks.

Aoi nods slowly.

"Oh, good! I was worried I'd get lost. This area is so much different than where I live…"

Aoi wonders who the heck she is.

The girl pauses and then says, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? I'm Sakura Mikan!"

"…Okay. Why are you here?" Aoi asks bluntly. Mikan smiles.

"You're the girl starting the knitting club, right? I want to join! My old school didn't have one, but my friends and I would all knit together every Saturday! The best friends are knitting friends, so I figured everyone in this club could be my new friends! I just moved her last Monday, and I've had to unpack all week. My mom—Azumi Yuka, and my dad's name is Yukihara Izumi—by the way, the reason we don't share the same last name is because she named me after a nice old man who helped her when she was eighteen—oh, right, so I was saying that she had me go check out the school—Gakuen Alice, as you've probably already guessed, since we're going to be in the same school club—and I overheard one of the secretaries mention you. So, anyway, that's what happened!" Mikan says. She waits for a reply, twirling her torso side-to-side and grabbing the strap of her bag so it doesn't slip off.

"How much do you talk?" Aoi exclaims finally.

Mikan laughs. "It's official. You're my new best friend, Aoi-chan. So, has anyone else joined? Have you decided what we're going to use the school funds for? What do the applications look like?"

"Uh…"

Mikan invites herself in and plops on the couch next to Aoi's abandoned scarf. She picks up the papers that are lying on the coffee table. "…No application or flyer yet. That's okay. I'll do that when I get home… Or do you have a computer? We can use the 2010 Publisher to make a flyer."

Aoi shows her the desk. Mikan begins typing rapidly, immediately pulling up Publisher.

"Okay, the first line should be something that will catch an eye, but not make them think it's weird… Knitters Unite! Now, we need a quirky"—Aoi can't help but think that word described Mikan too well—"font… How about Matura MT Script Capitals? It's fun!"

Half an hour later, Mikan finishes.

_Knitters Unite!_

_Knitting is no fun alone! Meet up with other girls who enjoy this past time. Share tips, patterns, and yarn!_

_If interested, contact Hyuuga Aoi at 249-1884 or Sakura Mikan at 283-9532._

(Here was a partially knitted scarf of yellow, pink, purple, and orange strips, in the middle of the second purple row.)

_Requirements—_

_Must know basic knit stiches_

_Must own one pair size 10 knitting needles_

_Must own one skein of yarn (Any kind or length will do!)_

"What do you think?" Mikan asks. Aoi smiles.

"Okay. But how are we going to get people to join?"

Mikan walks back over to the couch, dragging Aoi with her.

"Nobody else has?" she asks with wonder.

Aoi shakes her head. "The principal announced it over the intercom, but nobody said anything."

Mikan shrugs and says, "Of course. Knitters aren't going to flock. They need to be convinced. That's why we have to go find them!"

"How do we find them?" Aoi wonders.

"Simple. All knitters have these qualities, no matter how apparent they can be. First, they walk in a certain way. It's brisk and fast-paced. Walk to that wall, okay, Aoi-chan?" Mikan requests. Aoi does what she says. "Stop! See? You use small, quick steps, not long strides. And despite all of this, it's girly and soft."

Mikan began to walk around to show her. Aoi smiles and begins to exaggerate what Mikan pointed out. Mikan tries to outdo her, and soon a silly style of walking (consisting of tippy-toes and swinging hips with arms stapled to the side) has been developed. Aoi turns at the last moment, while Mikan runs into a stand.

"Aoi? What was that?"

"Nothing, Mom!" she yells back quickly. The two girls start giggling.

"Okay, next, they have long fingernails, especially on the thumb and pointer finger. This helps if a stich slips, you know," Mikan continues. Aoi lifts a hand. Her nails are longer than she used to keep them. Mikan's orange-pink nails are lengthy too. "Hey, did you know you can tell how girly someone is by the way they look at their nails? If you look at your palm with your fingers curled in, you're boyish. If you hold it out and see the back of your hands, you're more girly…"

Aoi cracks up.

"And lastly, they sometimes have a piece of yarn tied to their wrist. Knitters don't like to waste a last little bit, so if you finish part of it, you might tie it."

After Mikan finishes explaining, they sit there in silence.

"Want to play Cooking Mama?" Aoi asks.

"Sure… You know, they also have Gardening Mama now too. What's next—Knitting Mama?"

"Actually, it's Crafting Mama, which is essentially the same thing. And there's going to be Babysitting Mama and Camping Mama."

"…I need to find my DS."

"Who was that girl, sweetie?" Kaoru asks when Aoi grabs an apple.

"She's new at my school. Her name's Sakura Mikan. She knits too. And she talks a lot. She went on and on about her parents and why they named her Sakura instead of their last name—you know, they don't have the same one either. Funny, huh? Anyway, we're going to have a knitting club together," Aoi explains.

"Sound fun!" Kaoru cheers, not mentioning the fact that Aoi is pretty talkative too.

"Yup. I'm going to show Onii-chan that a knitting club is a good idea! Mikan-chan's really smart with this stuff. She'll figure it all out!"

**This is a lot of fun to write.**

**Well, the facts about knitters Mikan mentioned… they're just made up. I really want the scarf Aoi is making! It sounds so cute!**

**I actually made a flyer on Publisher just so I could make sure it looked good.**

**Who do you guys want to join Mikan and Aoi's knitting club first? I'm thinking of a few people, but I want to know what you all think too! How many of you like knitting?**

**Well, I'm going to finish up before I get completely sidetracked. See you next chapter!**


	2. Knitters Walk Fast

**Well, I introduced the third knitter, and I guess the fourth, if you actually pay attention. By the way, this story currently implies that only girls knit, but that may change later. I love this chapter because I introduce so many characters! I'm lucky you already know all these people, or you might have trouble keeping up.**

**Chapter 2: Knitters Walk Fast**

"_You talk a lot."_

"_Yeah. I've been told."_

"Aoi-chan! I haven't seen you all day!" Mikan yells, somehow not spilling her lunch tray as she runs over. She hops into a seat next to her red-eyed friend.

Aoi nods. "I don't understand why we don't have any classes together."

Mikan takes a bite of her pizza, makes a face, and puts it back down. "Yeah. But my schedule really isn't that bad. There's a nice girl in my keyboarding class. And there's this really funny guy I talked to during Science. And French III is really fun! L'eseignant est si belle et elle le fait paraitre facile! Bien!"

"My brother's in that… You're in eleventh grade?" Aoi exclaims. Mikan shakes her head.

"No, tenth. They offered French I in eighth grade," Mikan explains.

"Oh. I'm in ninth," Aoi says.

Mikan smiles. "At least we have lunch together!"

"So have you found any knitters yet?" Aoi asks, swinging her feet.

"Mm… Nope. Was I supposed to be looking?" Mikan blinks with bewilderment. "Oh, relax! I just started today! I have to learn the school. Tomorrow, I promise you I'll look!"

"Fine… Do you want to go look for some new yarn after school?"

"I would, but my parents are working. I can't drive there because I don't turn sixteen until, well… forever!"

Aoi shrugs. "I'll get my brother to drive us."

"Okay!" The bell rings. "Ugh! Lunch is too short! I didn't have any time to eat… Then again, I'm not sure I want to."

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan!" Aoi runs up to Natsume. "I need you to drive Mikan-chan and I to the store after school!"<p>

"What are you talking about?" he replies.

Aoi groans. "Mikan-chan and I want to go pick up some knitting supplies, but no one else can take us! Please! We can take the bus home! It's just too far to walk to the store!"

"Natsume, you've got to let little Aoi-chan go," Koko teases. "And we'd get to meet her cute friend…"

Natsume rolls his eyes. "When you get out, grab your friend and hurry, okay?"

"Thanks, Onii-chan!"

* * *

><p>"I don't understand this problem… There's no way to solve it!" Mikan complains to the cotton-candy haired girl next to her.<p>

"Sakura-san, you answer with no solution then," she points out quietly.

Mikan blinks. "Oh!"

"Mikan-chan, we have to hurry," Aoi says and grabs her friend's hand.

"Um… Bye, Umenomiya-chan!"

Aoi shuffles her bags around while Mikan's fall to her elbows. Mikan winces and tries to fix them while still catching up with her friend. They approach a small white car, owned by Kaoru but never used since she didn't go out much. Aoi hops into the middle of the back while Mikan climbs up next to her and makes room for her bags.

"Oh, so Sakura-san is Aoi-chan's friend!" Koko exclaims.

"Oh. You're that weird guy in my science class," Mikan counters. He stares until she laughs and he joins her.

The boy sitting in the passenger seat turns around. "Hi. I'm Nogi Ruka."

Mikan blinks. "You don't look Japanese."

Aoi stops whatever she was doing, Koko starts laughing, and Natsume rolls his eyes.

"I'm half-French," he explains.

"Oh. Well, I'm Sakura Mikan!"

Ruka smiles. "This is Aoi's brother, Natsume."

Mikan nods distantly. "Nogi-san, you look like a rabbit."

"Er… What?" he says.

"Like a little bunny hopping around… Ruka-pyon! Can I call you that?" Mikan asks.

Ruka pauses. "Um, I guess, it's fine, Sakura-san."

She makes a face. "Call me Mikan. I hate being called by my surname."

* * *

><p>"Ooh, this is really soft!" Aoi brushes against a furry multi-colored skein.<p>

"It looks nice, but it's impossible to deal with," Mikan warned. "Last time, I got it tied around my bag."

"How did you do that?"

"Yeah… I don't know."

Aoi sets that down and picks up a thick wool yarn—a deep gray inching toward black with sprouts of color all over the place. 5.42 yards of it. She checks the tip, which was beginning to fray ever so slightly. She frowns and turns to Mikan. "Hey, Mikan-chan, would this yarn be good for any sort of project?"

The brunette's head flies up as she drops a thinly woven red cotton string. "Yeah. An ugly sweater. It's nice yarn, but it's kind of thick. I tried making a scarf with it. My mom uses it as a hot pad now."

Aoi laughs. The raven-haired girl turns and walks to the end of the aisle. She picks up a crocheting needle. "I wonder if this would be fun…"

Mikan runs over and slaps it out of her hand.

"Don't touch it, idiot!"

"Why not?" Aoi wonders.

"Because it's bad!"

Aoi snorts. "How is croche—?"

"Don't say it!"

Aoi blinks. She sighs and says, "What's so bad about cro—that thing?"

"You've never heard of Knitting Pattern Central?" Mikan asks. Aoi shakes her head. "Well, check it out. Besides, they say that word offends some people. I know a story that will teach you how to say it correctly so you don't offend your fellow knitters!

"'Once upon a time, in a land, far, far away, lived a cro—well, we won't say. It's been said that particular word doesn't go over well with some knitters.'"

Aoi rolls her eyes. No kidding…

"'Let's just say there lived a crafter without two pointy sticks. Her favorite craft used one stick-like object instead of two in order to achieve crafty pieces. And she started a site. A link directory. It got big. Really big. Big enough to be mentioned in cool magazines.

"'Time passed. The crafters who didn't "do" the craft with the hook on the end of the stick (and therefore couldn't use the existing link directory) piped up, "Hey, we want a site of our own!" And so the cro—oops—crafter without two pointy sticks… who does, for the record book, know one cast on, the knit stitch, and one cast off (let's be completely fair to her) said: "Why not? Happy to oblige. Meet Knitting Pattern Central." People liked it. It got big. (5,000 unique visitors a day big.) Maybe someday it will be mentioned in cool magazines too. (Meanwhile, everyone is most likely whispering that the owner of KPC has got to be taught to knit too!)'"

Mikan looks up and smiles at her.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard… And you're just looking off your phone!"

The girls begin to argue until the notice a boy staring at them from the end of the aisle.

"Do you know him, Aoi-chan?" Mikan asks quietly.

"Yeah. He's in my grade, and he likes to follow Onii-chan around."

Mikan smiles. "Freshmen are so cute! Hey, kid! What's your name?"

He ignores her.

"Kid? Show some respect!" Mikan pouts.

He turns in annoyance. "Why should I show respect to you?"

"Because I'm a sophomore!"

"…Are you serious?"

Mikan flushes. "Yes! Now, tell me what your name is or… I'll make Aoi's brother beat you up!"

Aoi resists laughing because Mikan seems really mad. The greenish-eyed boy glances at her.

"Natsume-nii wouldn't do that to me."

"Hey! He's my Onii-chan! You can't call him 'nii', only I can!"

"Nuh-uh! He said I could!"

"Hey, Yoichi! You know, liking Hyuuga's sister probably won't make him like you anymore! In fact, I think it'd make him kind of angry!"

The boy turns red. "Shut up!"

He walks away.

"Oh, yeah," Aoi says. "I think his name is Hijiri Yoichi."

Mikan smirks. "Next time I see him, I'm going to call him Yo-chan just to annoy him!"

* * *

><p>"Mikan-chan, are you sure this is good idea?"<p>

"What are they going to do? Give us detention for standing in the hallway before class begins? Your mom already called and said she'd be taking you to the doctor in a couple minutes. My next class is right there. It's not like we're going to be late. Now, be quiet and look for knitters!"

Aoi tries to look around, but she honestly can't tell the difference in the way any of the people in the hall.

"Have you found anything?"

"Huh?"

"Mikan-chan!"

"Sorry! There's a cute fountain with a little turtle statue… Alright, alright, I'll keep looking."

Aoi sits there for another minute.

"Look! That girl right there, with the reddish hair! She's kind of angry right now, so that makes it hard to tell, but she can be a knitter! I'm going to go talk to her!" Mikan says. She runs up to girl.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Mikan! Do you like to knit?"

The girl looks uncomfortable. "Um, no… Why?"

"Well, my friend, Aoi-chan and I are trying to start a knitting club. We've been looking to find people, but it's kind of hard…"

Her pink eyes blink. "Well… I've been trying to prove that I am feminine to Tsubaka… And I think I remember a little knitting. Okay, I'll join! I'm Harada Misaki. I'm a senior. How do I sign up?"

Mikan smiles. "Sophomore. There are papers in the office, but nothing's really complete yet. When we find two more members, we'll contact you… Actually, just tell the office you want to join. That'd make is easier, so we wouldn't have to look up your phone number or anything? Is that okay, Misaki-sempai?"

Misaki blinks. "You talk a lot."

"Yeah. I've been told."

**I love Mikan's last line. I like the way she acts in here because I think "quirky" is the only word to describe it. It kind of makes people stare at her.**

**Well, I'll try to update pretty quickly, but I had a four (and a half) day weekend, so… Of course, I was planning the first chapter most of that.**

**Misaki is one of my favorite characters. When she was first introduced in the manga, I didn't think much of her until she started occurring more and more. I had to go back and read again so I knew who she was. I kind of think Mikan looks up to her and tries to be like her. What do you think?**

**Oh, and that story Mikan told Aoi? If you look up Knitting Pattern Central, you will find that story on the homepage. I love that site, so I figured an extreme knitter like Mikan had to know what it is.**

**Unfortunately, even though you meet Misaki here, you won't see her for a while. She has different classes from both Mikan and Aoi, and the story currently focuses on them, so…**

**The knitting club will **_**not**_** be limited to only five members. That's just who you'll meet first.**

**As silly as this story is, I hope you liked it!**


	3. Knitters Have Long Nails

**I know it took me a while to update, but I had trouble with ideas to get through the first part. I'm super excited about the next chapter because our original members will all be ready. **

**I'm not sure if I mentioned that the storyline is going to get slightly more complicated soon. The whole story is based on strong friendships, so all of this needs to be included.**

**By the way, do you recognize the names of Anna's friends? They won't be included anymore, but they're my favorite filler characters. (Hint: Not actual Gakuen Alice characters, and do not usually attend Gakuen Alice.) Of course, you'll only know if you've read something else of mine.**

**Anyone who can guess who's going to join next wins my contest! Actually, I'm making this up on the spot, and I have no prize, but I want to see if anyone can. Unfortunately for you, no other eligible characters have been introduced yet, so you'll have**

**Chapter 3: Knitters Have Long Nails**

"_My dad drives like he cooks—fast and badly."_

"Sakura Mikan?"

"Here!" she answers. "Hey, Umenomiya-chan!"

"Hi, Sakura-san. Did you hear about what Hyuuga-san did yesterday?" the pink-haired girl asks. Mikan blinks.

"No… Which one? Brother or sister?"

"Brother. He skipped Jinno-sensei's class! Gosh, he scares me. Those creepy red eyes… I mean, Aoi-san has them too, but she's nice. He seems so scary…" The girl shivers, closing her blue eyes. After a moment she opens them and offers an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry; it's just he's so… Well, um…"

"Umenomiya Anna?"

"Here! Hey, Sakura-san, are you okay?"

The seemingly frozen Mikan slips on a smile. "Yeah! Sorry, got distracted…"

* * *

><p>Mikan walks down the street calmly, flipping through the strands of yarn. Blue and yellow were entangled, while pink was becoming undone and trying to run away. Green, which happened to be on top, was ready to topple to the ground. Mikan seemed eager to prevent this from happening, thus resulting in her trouble to stand straight.<p>

A long piece falls by her feet. Mikan steps forward, her toes underneath it. Luckily, she feels it before she tumbles, but the yarn twists itself around her whole body, including a few colors that compliment her hair.

"Are you alright?"

Mikan looks up. Aoi's older brother stands there. Natsume is what she thinks his name was. "Uh, I'm fine… Sorry if I scared you, Hyuuga-san."

"Call me Natsume. You are one of Aoi's only friends." Natsume fails to mention that she was the only one who lived in the same city.

Mikan lets out an awkward laugh and nods, pulling the strands of yarn from her legs. "Um, okay… I was going to see if Aoi-chan wanted any of this, but you could…"

"Aoi's not home right now, but she'll be here soon. I'll just let you in."

Mikan follows quietly. "Um, thanks, Natsume-sempai."

Natsume unlocks the door. Mikan and her yarn enter quietly.

"Natsume, honey, are you— Oh, hi! Are you one of Natsume's new friends?" Kaoru asks.

Mikan shakes her head. "I'm one of Aoi-chan's. Natsume-san just let me in. It's nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san."

"You look familiar… What's your name, dear?"

"Sakura Mikan… But that's not my parents name… Either of them… It's a long story," Mikan explains weakly.

Kaoru smiles brightly. "Why don't you stay for dinner? It'll be a nice change! I might even convince her to have you over for a sleepover! That girl needs to learn common girl activities! My best friend and I used to stay with each other all the time! She annoyed our student teacher to death with all of her pranks in our second year. I honestly thought he was going to kill her after the last incident. Isn't it funny that she ended up marrying him? But I haven't seen her in years… Anyway, call your parents, Mikan-san!"

The brunette nodded and took the cordless phone from the offering mother. She dialed her mom's cell number.

"Hi, Mom. Is it okay if I eat at a friend's house for dinner?"

"_Um, I guess its fine, Mikan… Oops, your father just burnt the oven… Izumi, stop! That's enough… Mikan, can you see if we can eat there as well?_"

"Mom, maybe you should talk to her yourself… Hyuuga-san, would you talk to my mother? She's being… Okay, well, it's actually my dad, but… Um, here," Mikan babbles.

Kaoru accepts the phone and begins to speak.

Mikan and Natsume stand awkwardly beside each other.

"I'm home! Mikan-chan! What are you doing here? Did Mom bully you into staying for dinner? How'd you get in anyway? Onii-chan, did you let her in? I can deal with my friends myself you know! Anyway, I'm sorry you had to deal with all of this, Mikan-chan? But are you staying for dinner?" Aoi finishes with a smile. Mikan points at the phone.

"Oh! Aoi-chan, I found some old yarn in my basement—my mom used to knit too; she taught me—so, I was wondering if you wanted any."

Aoi smiles, about to answer when Kaoru cuts in.

"Mikan-san, this is so funny! I was best friends with your mother! In fact, you used to play over here all the time when you were younger! Of course, you probably hardly remember that, it was so long ago!" Kaoru says. "Anyway, Yuka-chan and Yuki-sensei are going to be coming over for dinner too. Oh, this is so exciting!"

Aoi's face brightens up. "Guess we were meant to be besties, huh, Mikan-chan? Mom even had a meanie older brother too!"

Natsume rolls his eyes. "Stupid, our uncle isn't dead."

Aoi's face is as red as her eyes. Mikan sends a slight disapproving look at the teasing.

The doorbell rings. Aoi turns to Mikan curiously.

"My dad drives likes he cooks—fast and badly."

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy to see you, Kaoru-chan!" Yuka says with a smile.<p>

"Me too," Kaoru agrees. "Why did you ever move anyway?"

Mikan stiffens, picking at her rice silently.

Izumi looks up. "Mikan was sick from the city air. She's gotten over it now, but she could hardly go to school back then."

The Hyuugas look at Mikan sympathetically. Her face turns red from the attention.

"I wish you could've stayed, Mikan-chan," Aoi says. "Then we could've been best friends for a long-long-_long_ time! And you could've helped me in my sixth grade plan to annoy my brother! And we could've been knitting buddies since we were old enough to learn how to! We would've had so much fun!"

"Mom said I wasn't allowed to knit until I was thirteen. She said I would've hurt myself," Mikan says.

After a moment, Yuka explains, "Mikan's a klutz. She always has been."

"You must have natural talent, if you made that and just learned a couple years ago," Natsume complimented monotonously, gesturing to her panda hat.

"…Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to get a new member?" Mikan cries cheerfully, seeming to have recovered from the previous night's shyness. She walks away from their usual table, so Aoi follows. "My partner in one of my classes has long nails, perfectly filed! I know she's perfect for our club! So, anyway, she asked me to sit with her to talk about the project, and I said I always sit with you, so she said we could both sit there, and now, all we have to do is invite her and see if anyone at her table can join our club too! She's really nice, so I bet she will! After that, we only need one more member and we're good to go!"<p>

Aoi grins. "Yay! What's her name?"

"Umenomiya Anna," Mikan responds. "Hey, Umenomiya-chan!"

Anna turns and smiles. "Hi, Sakura-san! This is Aiko-chan, Rima-chan, and Suki-chan."

"This is Hyuuga Aoi," Mikan introduces with a smile. "Hey, Umenomiya-chan, do you like to knit?"

"Sometimes, why?" the pink-haired girl asks.

"Want to join our knitting club?"

Aoi rolls her eyes. Mikan is really straightforward…

**I'm sorry it's not longer, but this is just the beginning! Soon, everything will get much more complicated.**

**Do you guys know any characters that resemble Natsume and Mikan? I'm thinking Westley and Buttercup from the Princess Bride (book), especially towards the beginning, and Lee and Linda from the Heir trilogy. I like reading books that resemble some of my favorite characters.**

**What are you all going to be for Halloween? I'm going to be Little Red Riding Hood.**

**Feel free to answer any of my questions in a review, even if you didn't say anything about the story. I love talking to the other members of this site, but I'm bad about getting on, so friends I make kind of grow apart quickly.**


	4. Knitters Tie Yarn Around Their Wrists

**I'm back!**

**Hehe, yeah, I know, I took a while. But I'm back!**

**This story is fun to write, but it just comes when it comes. It can't be written all at once, even though I wish it could. By the way, I'm thinking about adapting this into a comic on my deviantArt. Would any of you like to see that? Or would you just prefer it to remain a novel?**

**But this is the chapter you've all been waiting for... The original Knitters... Unite!**

**Ignoring the fact that I'm acting weird, I'll quit rambling now.**

**Chapter 4: Knitters Tie Yarn Around Their Wrists**

_"So, yeah, a genius-but an evil, blackmailing genius."_

_"I'd like to meet her."_

Mikan walks into the school. A smile is plastered on her face and she smiles at everyone she knows. That smile remains even when she's not looking at anyone, giving the impression that she's a very friendly, happy girl. Mikan opens her locker and shuffles things around before removing a book and putting it on top of her binder. Then she turns around and starts to walk to her class. She stumbles a bit down that hallway, but laughs it off. There's no mistaking her powerful aura. She's the type of girl who can be friends with anyone. Even the people acting like idiots on the lockers.

"Hey, Sakura-san!" Koko yells as she walks past. Ruka and Natsume turn too; all three have a class right next to Natsume's locker so they waste time before first hour begins. Mikan's head twirls back to face them. Her smile falters ever so slightly and she gives a wave.

And the dark-haired girl watches her leave.

"I have to get to class," the girl says. She leans up to her boyfriend and kisses his cheek.

She's down the hall quickly because she walks fast. A wry expression plays at her lips.

So, Sakura Mikan is back.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sakura-san," Koko greets as she takes a seat next to him. She puts her stuff down then looks up. Her face is teasing.<p>

"Don't you think one greeting a day is enough?" Mikan shuffles her papers and pulls out the research packet. "So, you're in Natsume-sempai's grade, right?"

Koko nods.

Mikan says, "Then why are you in a tenth grade science class?"

Koko laughs sheepishly. "Turns out, you actually need this stuff. 'Failing is not an option, Yome-san. I expect great things out of all of my students.' Our principal's a real windbag."

"That's my uncle," she replies quietly. He stares. "My dad's name's Yukihara Izumi. My name is a... long story."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry," Mikan adds, playing with her uniform skirt. "I understand how he can be. He's really into the respectfulness, no gossip, no bullying thing."

"And you?" Koko asks. She shrugs.

Koko sighs, as now he actually has to work on his project. He was hoping to avoid it, but then again, his parents would kill him if he was a senior and working in a tenth grade class. He glances over at Mikan, scribbling down answers as fast as she can. Dark hair (but lighter than his), dark eyes, tan, sweet, funny; she's definitely the type of girl who would attract Natsume's attention. He watches her bite her lip, then lick it in concentration. Reaching down, she pulls out chapstick and applies it. (Who knows where that came from? Girls seem to have a magic ability to pull stuff out of nowhere.) But, still, there's something about her that's-

"Gah-I hate studying the planets!"

Koko is puzzled. "Yesterday you said you loved it."

She scowls and signs in to the computer.

"You know, you looked just like Imai for a minute."

Mikan looks up from her work. "Who's Imai?"

"Oh, yeah!" A grin spreads across Koko's face. "Imai is Ruka's girlfriend. She's a genius; she even skipped a grade. So, yeah, a genius-but an evil blackmailing genius."

Mikan laughs. "I'd like to meet her."

"You would. You and Aoi-chan are too alike for your own good," he says.

Mikan pauses. "Is that an insult to me or her?"

* * *

><p>"Any new prospects?" Mikan asks, stirring her applesauce dully. Aoi shakes her head. She stops and looks around.<p>

"This table is really full. Do you want to move, Mikan? I can make my brother get us a spot," Aoi offers.

"Um..."

But Aoi is already walking away. Mikan stands up slowly and follows her. As they approach the table, Mikan notices a short-haired girl.

"Who's that?"

"Ruka's girlfriend," Aoi replies.

Mikan blinks. "She has yarn on her wrist. Aoi-chan, she has yarn on her wrist."

Aoi shrugs. "Still, good luck on convincing her to join. Hey, Onii-chan, can we sit here? Our usual table is crowded?"

Everyone makes room, even though there are many who didn't know Natsume had a sister. There was no mistaking the resemblance. And whoever her friend was, Natsume was bound to be just as protective considering the loner his sister used to be. Ruka's girlfriend turns to see the girl Ruka greets as "Mikan-san".

"Hi," she says as she sits down next to the girlfriend. "Sakura Mikan."

"Imai Hotaru."

"Hey, Sakura-san, we're going to the movies after school. Want to come?" Koko offers.

"Nah," she says. Hotaru notices Natsume seems disappointed. "I'm going to stay with my uncle."

After a few strange looks, Mikan goes on to explain what she had told Koko earlier that day.

Hotaru notices Natsume's genuine interest in the girl. Yes, Sakura Mikan was a different new student.

* * *

><p>Mikan shuffles boxes in her uncle's office, looking for something to pass the time with.<p>

"Hey."

Mikan looks up. "Oh, hi, Hotaru."

"You moved back," she says. Her voice betrays little interest.

"Yeah. Money's tight, so it was easier to have Kazumi-oji-san here to help."

"Oh... Hyuuga notices you."

"I know... Join my knitting club?"

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"How'd you get Imai-sempai to join?" Anna asks.<p>

Mikan smiles. "That's my secret!" Then, just down the hall, Mikan spots dark pink hair. "Oh, there's Misaki-sempai! I have to let her know. Later, Aoi-chan, Umenomiya-chan!"

Mikan races down the hall and taps on her upperclassman's shoulder.

"Oh, what's up?" Misaki asks.

Mikan jumps up and down. "We've got five people! We're going to meet at Aoi-chan's house to fill out the forms. Here's her address."

The boy standing next to Misaki gets up off the lockers. "Who are you?"

"Sakura Mikan! Misaki-sempai's joining our new club," Mikan replies happily.

Misaki smiles back. "Mikan-chan, this is my friend Tsubaka-oops, I mean, Tsubasa."

Mikan's lips twitch upwards. "Anyway, sorry I can't stay long, sempai. I have to get home. My dad's cooking and my mom says I have to make sure he doesn't burn _this_ house. I'm really excited for this weekend though! Oops, I just remembered your the only one who doesn't know who's joining. It's you, me, Aoi-chan-well, you already know that-Umenomiya Anna and Imai Hotaru."

Tsubasa cuts in. "What kind of club unites a sweet girl like Umenomiya, a creepy girl like Imai, and a thing like Misaki?"

Misaki turns to retort, but Mikan's already speaking.

"We're going to be knitting! It's going to be a lot of fun. Oh, I have to go! Nice meeting you, Tsubasa-sempai!"

Tsubasa glances at Misaki. "She's interesting."

"Well- Yeah."

**I like how I got to introduce Hotaru. And I still love Tsubasa's nickname. It's made for him! Anyway, everything's starting to move along. But I do need to know what you guys think should come next? Drama arc or Friendship arc? Both will come eventually, but they effect the way the other will turn out.**

**I'm glad I got around to writing this. It took me an hour, but I typed it all at once. Weird how I've been trying to get this out for so long anyway.**


	5. Knitters Are Good Friends

**It took me a while to update. I just couldn't get any ideas! However, I do need ideas for chapter titles.**

**Chapter 5: Knitters Are Good Friends**

"_C'mon, little girl. I want this over with quickly."_

"_Thank you! Thank you so much! Hey, wait—don't call me that!"_

"_Whatever. Are you coming or what, petite fille?"_

It is an average day for Sakura Mikan. She gets up, gets dressed, and skips into the bathroom. There she brushes her hair. After that, her hand twitches toward the two ponytail holders always lying on the counter, but she pulls it back and walks out of her room. Then she grabs her school bags and walks to torture.

"Sakura-san!" one of Anna's friends calls. Mikan can't remember which one it is—Rima, Aiko, or Suki—but it doesn't really matter. Mikan gives an awkward smile. The girl looks slightly worried. "Are you alright? Oh, are you nervous about the presentation? Yeah, I think I'm going to fail too."

Mikan smiles a little wider. She's not exactly worried about that; actually, she thinks her project is one of the best she's ever done. But it's an excuse. "It _was_ hard, wasn't it? Luckily, History is the last class."

The girl nods, and a distant dry of "Rima!" is heard. Rima looks back at Mikan for a moment before saying, "I heard Hyuuga-sempai got a great grade on this project last year. You're friends with Aoi-san, so I think he may help you."

Mikan laughs. (How worried does she looks? she wonders, though. She must look pretty bad for Rima to suggest that. After all, they aren't really friends.) "Well, I have to get to class. Bye!"

She walks toward the gym, full of excitement that she doesn't have to dress out—for that is truly the most evil part of PE—and sits on the sidelines, giving her project one more look over. Mikan knew she would need to if she was going to convince anyone. Then she notices a mistake. And another and another and another…

The brunette looks around the gymnasium for Aoi. She glances at the dark-haired girl beside her. "Excuse me; do you know where Hyuuga Aoi is today?"

"She's absent, obviously," the girl says and turns back to her friend.

Mikan pales. She's going to have to ask herself.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Umenomiya-chan, are you doing that History project?"<p>

Anna gives an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Sakura-san. I have Yamada-sensei."

Mikan visibly deflates. Anna relents.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Well… I need someone to check it, and everyone keeps telling me to ask Natsume-sempai."

Anna's eyes widen. "Oh, that's a good idea. You can ask him during lunch. Plus, I noticed he's been looking at you. Maybe something will blossom from this. Then again, maybe not. Most boys don't go for their little sister's best friend—and even if they liked her, they wouldn't really pursue it because it might bother the sister. But Hyuuga-chan seems cool. I bet it's okay."

"What?" Mikan gasps, choking on the drink she snuck into class. Anna laughs.

"Gosh, I was just joking, Sakura-san. That look on your face was pretty funny though."

Mikan pouts, but her stomach flops and she feels sicker by the minute. The bell rings for lunch. Scooping up her materials, she makes her way to the cafeteria quietly, each step making her legs weaker and weaker. Of all days for Aoi to be absent… Mikan plastered on a smile. At least there was a meeting today. She walks past her locker; in all honesty, she's not feeling up to eating anything today. There, across the lunch room, sits Hyuuga Natsume, right next to Yome Kokoro, Nogi Ruka, and Imai Hotaru. Mikan almost brightens. Could she ask Hotaru instead? She remembers, then, and walks over to her best friend's brother.

"Um, Natsume-sempai? C-could you help me with my History project?"

He looks up. "Why should I?"

His voice is harsh. Mikan nearly flinches.

"Give the girl a break, Hyuuga. She's blatantly worried about this. Just help her," Hotaru says snidely.

Natsume glares at her and scoots his tray toward Koko. "Dump it for me. C'mon, little girl. I want this over with quickly."

Mikan smiles, small but bright. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Hey, wait—don't call me that!"

"Whatever," he replies. "Are you coming or what… petite fille?"

* * *

><p>"Now, Sakura Mikan?" the teacher smiles. Mikan rises and stands in the front of the room. She looks around. Thirty pairs of eyes. Her smile falters. She opens her mouth to speak. No words will form.<p>

"Napoleon," she chokes out. Her voice is airy and squeaky. She flushes. Her face is burning. Tears flood her eyes. "He, um… He conquered… I mean… N-Napoleon was b-born on August 15th. H-he, um, he…" The teacher walks over to Mikan and helps her stand up. Tears start falling to the floor. The little bit of lunch Mikan did eat (or, to be honest, steal from her studying partner) while she was studying with Natsume spills over her high heels. "M-may I g-go to the nurse?"

She doesn't wait for an answer and runs all the way.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Onii-chan!" Aoi calls from the couch when he enters. Natsume smiles ever so slightly. She's looking better. "Did you see Mikan-chan today?"<p>

He nods. "She was working on her History project. She seemed pretty nervous about it."

"Oh yeah! I better ask her about it. She worked _so _hard on it. I bet she got a good grade. Hey, Onii-chan, would you hand me the phone—and set it on speaker? That phone is quiet!" Aoi demands. Natsume inwardly laughs. If she can order him around like this again, Aoi must be going back to school tomorrow. He can almost imagine her face as she tries to convince Kaoru she still feels ill. Not that he blames her—school is definitely something to get out of when you can. He walks over to the cordless phone set and complies with her wishes. Then he hands it to her eager hands. She's become a lot happier since Mikan befriended her.

"_Hello?_" Yuka's voice echoes through the house. "_Sakura-Azumi-Yukihara residence, Yuka speaking,_" she adds belatedly.

"Hi, Yuka-obaa-san. It's Hyuuga Aoi. I was wondering if I could speak to Mikan-chan!"

"_Oh,_" Mikan's mother says. "_Mikan went home sick today. I don't think she's up to answering the phone._"

"Aw… Can I come and see her then?" Aoi suggests.

Yuka's voice starts to sound flustered. "_Er, she's really sick, Aoi-san! I wouldn't want you catching—_"

"I just got over a cold," says Aoi. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Yuka can't seem to come up with any excuse.

"Aoi," Natsume interjects. "Mikan probably needs her rest. You can visit her tomorrow, if she feels better, _after school_." Aoi's mood dampens when she hears the emphasis.

"Fine… Sorry to bother you, Yuka-obaa-san!"

"_It's alright. I'll tell her you called!_"

Aoi flops back on the couch. "I hope Mikan-chan is okay. Yuka-obaa-san _did_ say that Mikan-chan used to get sick in the city. What if she has to move back? Again? Oh, I have to check on her as soon as possible! Ooh, I'll get everyone in the knitting club to come with me tomorrow! I can't believe I had to miss the first meeting… I'll surprise Mikan-chan with a meeting at her house. It'll cheer her up so much!"

Natsume ruffles her already tangled hair. She's too nice for her own good.

* * *

><p>"Misaki-sempai!" Aoi yells the next day. The senior smiles.<p>

"Hey! You missed the meeting yesterday. It didn't turn out too well. I forgot all the stitches, one of Imai's needles broke, and Umenomiya was in a bad mood," she reported.

Aoi waves that off. "None of that matters right now. Mikan-chan's sick, and I'm going to surprise her with a meeting at her house."

"Good idea, kiddo. Text me her address, 'kay? I have to get to class right now. I'm sure that will make her feel better though!"

Aoi bounces up and down. "Yup. Okay, bye, Misaki-sempai—Ergh… Oops, sorry. I wasn't paying attention," says Aoi as she tries to laugh her clumsiness off awkwardly. The silver-haired boy in front of her narrows his eyes.

"That seems to be a habit of yours. I don't know how Natsume-nii stands you."

The red-eyed girl's cheeks puff out. "If only Onii-chan heard you say that… or if Mikan-chan was here. You wouldn't be so smug then!"

Yoichi pushes her out of the way to get to his classroom. "Hyuuga, you're going to be late if you stand in the hall arguing all day."

When the bell rings, she shoots a glare through his classroom door.

* * *

><p>"Imai-sempai, Umenomiya-sempai, are you sure Mikan will like this new yarn?" Aoi asks one more time.<p>

Hotaru looks back at the rosy cotton. "She's girly. She has to like it."

"Plus, Sakura-san mentioned that she loves silky yarn. It should be perfect," Anna chirps. Misaki watches them a couple paces back. Even then, you can see she's a got three inches taller than any of them. Misaki sighs. Maybe Tsubasa was right. Maybe girly stuff just wasn't for her. She was too tall, she liked sports, and she couldn't seem to get a single boy to like her.

"Hey, Misaki-sempai, we're almost at Mikan-chan's house," Aoi yells. She catches up with her underclassmen. Anna rings the doorbell. Azumi Yuka answers.

"Oh," she gasps. "You must be Mikan's friends. I'm sure she'd love to see you. She's in her room. Oh, right, it's the one at the end of the hallway."

The four girls follow her instructions and open the door to the bright orange and violet room.

"Interesting color scheme, Mikan-chan," Misaki says. The brunette lying in the bed shuffles.

"W-what are you doing here?" she mumbles, rubbing her bloodshot eyes. Aoi tosses knitting needles at her. When Mikan flinches away, she realizes that probably wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done.

Aoi sits on her white comforter. "We came to make you feel better. And to hold a meeting with all of our members."

Mikan smiles. "Thanks, Aoi-chan… Ooh, we should all call each other by our first names. My motto—knitting friends are your best friends."

"I agree, Mikan-chan," says Anna. "What do you think, Ima—Hotaru-sempai, Misaki-sempai?"

Hotaru shrugs. Misaki replies, "Fine with me!"

Aoi beams. "Okay, as of this moment, Mikan-chan, Misaki-sempai, Hotaru-sempai, Anna-sempai, and Aoi-chama are the best knitting friends ever!"

"You just had to give yourself a better title, didn't you?"

**I have introduced an important character this chapter too. However, she was unidentified. Also, I started to bring a new character in… Everything's coming together! Any characters you would specifically like to see join the club. I have a couple picked out, but that's about it. And remember, I'm also open to message my reviewers if you want to talk. I am a chatterbox, after all.**

**For those of you who read Happy Birthday, Someone, I did find out my friend's birthday. He's Natsume's twin! It's funny because my friends think I'm a lot like Mikan…**

**What do you guys think Mikan's real birthday is anyway?**

**See you next chapter!**


	6. Knitters Are Everywhere

**Alright, I have something incredibly important I need to ask of you: can you please list three characters you would like to see join the knitting club? This will help me develop the story even farther. Also, in fair warning, I have started to hint everything that leads up to the big ending. Even if it's far away from now, I don't want it to be a complete shock.**

**Chapter 6: Knitters Are Everywhere**

"_Crap."_

"_Yeah."_

"_We need to get to class!"_

"You sure you're feeling better, Mikan-chan?" Anna asks warily.

Mikan tilts her head, her uniform skirt swishing across her legs. "I guess. I'm just not all that excited to go to History. In fact, maybe I should get my uncle to transfer me…"

Anna glances at her friend. What Mikan was suggesting was a coward's way out, and Mikan didn't seem like the type to do that. She offers an awkward smile—the most she could muster up in times like these—and suppresses a sigh. Nothing was going right recently. A sigh slips from her slips and she immediately tells a lie to the brunette walking beside her. Anna did not want to mention anything to her. Mikan was too… happy to know what she was going through. Anna decided that she couldn't worry one of the only girls who was willing to make friends with her in the span of four days. She didn't deserve that.

Anna doesn't notice that the smile Mikan shoots back is just a little too wide, a little too bright.

"I just hope Natsume-sempai isn't too mad at me for not being able to present. 'This is better than the one I turned in,'" she mimics, "'so if this doesn't get a hundred… Little girl, you're in for it.'"

Anna doesn't notice that Mikan flinches while she says this.

"I don't know…" Anna jokes with as much liveliness as she can, "Hyuuga-sempai does have a tendency to go through with his threats."

And Anna doesn't notice that Mikan's eyes widen as soon as that passes through her brain.

* * *

><p>"Hotaru! Where were you yesterday?" Ruka calls to his girlfriend. She turns and kisses his cheek gently in greeting.<p>

"I was a meeting," she answers simply and continues skimming through her invention sketches. She really wants to build the Baka Gun—God knows it would be useful—but she's not sure what Ruka would think. "Childish," he might say. She flips to her eggshell helmet. A lousy one, she must admit. Caterpillar tent? She loves that one. It's cute and useful. But Ruka… It wasn't sophisticated, she knows.

He smiles over her shoulder. She's such a good inventor. He'd love to have some of the things she's created. "Have you decided what to enter in that contest?" he whispers in her ear. A grin slips across his face when she stiffens and blushes, snapping the book shut, grabbing her bag, and putting everything in her locker.

"No," Hotaru replies coldly. "I'm having inventor's block."

"Really? You have a lot of new blueprints," says Ruka, not caring that he admitted that he had looked in her design book.

"Not good ones," she snaps and turns away. He grabs her waist and hugs her quickly before class starts.

"Love you, Hotaru."

"…too, stupid," she mutters back.

* * *

><p>Mikan enters the locker room, nodding along to Aoi like she's listening, and spins her lock quickly until she can pull her t-shirt and shorts out. She pulls her school uniform off and slips her PE clothes on.<p>

"Don't you think, Mikan-chan?" Aoi asks.

Mikan blinks. "Uh, I guess."

Aoi huffs and puts on her own clothes.

"Sakura Mikan, right?"

Mikan turns around. A girl with dark curly hair stares at her harshly. She twirls one of her locks that aren't tied back with a manicured finger taking both her hands, placing them on waist, and shifting her hips. She sighs and gives a look of I'm-waiting-so-answer-me-now. Narrowing her eyes, she tosses her hair to incite her. (It's at this moment she realizes this girl was the one she spoke to the last day she had attended class.)

"Yes."

"I heard about your little episode the other day. Not going to do much for your knitting club, is it? Shame, too. It had a chance since Natsume's sister was in it," the girl rolls her eyes.

Aoi blinks. She doubts this girl has her brother's permission to use his name like that. "Mikan-chan was sick. It's not nice to tease her about it. Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Shouda Sumire. I am the sophomore student council president, and it is my duty to make sure each club has progressed each year. If not," smiles Sumire, "then I have the authority to shut it down. For new clubs, however, I need to check within the first five months. You have until October 4th to make progress. I suggest you obtain at least three more members and a teacher sponsor. You might also consider having your club do something worthwhile. Who's the president?"

"Mikan-chan!" Aoi exclaims.

"What? It's not me; it's you!"

"No, no, it's Mikan-chan."

"So, that's not determined?" Sumire asks.

Aoi and Mikan freeze.

"Well, there's that too, then. I think I've given you sufficient warning. Now go outside. You don't want to be counted late for hanging around in the locker room, do you?" demands Sumire. She scoffs and walks away.

"What's today's date?" Aoi asks.

Mikan blinks. "I think its September 19th."

"Crap."

"Yeah."

"We need to get to class!"

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon," Mikan says and sits on the couch. "Wow, this club room is cool. Who did this? Don't start knitting yet. We have a <em>lot<em> of things to talk about. Who's already here? Okay, Anna-chan, Hotaru-sempai, Misaki-sempai, Aoi-chan… Am I late? I'd feel terrible if I was late. Aoi-chan, you finished your scarf! Aw, it's so pretty!"

"Shut up and tell us what's happening," says Hotaru.

"Well," Mikan begins, "we need to get three more members, find a teacher sponsor, and decide a club president by October 4th. And we can get the president thing done today, but I'm not sure we'll be able to get three more members 'cause it was hard enough to get you guys, and I'm not sure we'll be able to find a sponsor either. If we don't our club is going to be shut down, and we'll probably be humiliated. So if any of you know someone who could join, please tell us!"

The four girls stare at her.

"Mikan-chan… I think you should be president," Anna says finally.

Misaki brightens up. "Yeah! She takes care of everything anyway. She's already practically a leader, and she's really responsible. I vote Mikan."

"Good enough for me."

"B-but it's Aoi-chan's club!" protests Mikan.

"I don't want to be president. Its Mikan then!" cheers Aoi.

"No! You guys!" Mikan whines.

"We also need a sponsor," says Hotaru, effectively changing the subject. Aoi hops to face her, shaking the couch and making Anna and Misaki glare at her as they drop their knitting. Anna scoops up the yellow baby hat and Misaki continues working on her gloves. Mikan stares at them for a minute.

Anna beams. "Mikan-chan, your uncle! I bet he can find us a sponsor."

"Oh, that's a great idea," compliments Aoi. "I wish I'd thought of it." Hotaru sighs as the two girls giggle and stand up. Misaki walks to the door. She gestures for them to leave and the knitting club walks through the halls.

(In other the news, the chemistry club president has stated that the spill in the lab was caused by a distraction. "Arianozaki-san thought he heard someone singing," Tobita Yuu said. "'We're off to see the, um, something of something, and—' And then another voice said, 'Shut up, you two. You are so annoying. Don't join the idiot club, Anna-chan.'")

* * *

><p>"Uncle Kazumi," calls Mikan. "We need a teacher sponsor. Can you—sorry, Narumi-sensei. We didn't mean to interrupt."<p>

Kazumi smiles at his niece. "No, I'm glad you came, Mikan. Narumi, you will be their sponsor. Don't complain. You know what you did and now you have to put in some school service."

Anna slowly tilted her head until she could whisper in Hotaru's ear, "What did he do?"

Narumi turns to his new club members. "Alright, what are you girls in?"

"The knitting club," Aoi grins.

Narumi pauses, a blank look on his face. "Oh, goody, I just _love_ knitting! Let's go, girls! You know, we should look into recruiting boys. More men need to understand the hard work of a wife."

"How would you know?" Hotaru demands.

Narumi laughs.

**It's been a while, so I wanted to get this out to you guys before you completely forgot about this story. It's kind of short, so I'm sorry. The next chapter will be at least 3,000 words. Is there anything you would like to see soon? Like always, feel free to message me. I'm always open to talk. I'd love to review a story if you ask me. I'm always looking for something to read. Have you read any good books recently? Right now, I am in love with the Ruby Red trilogy and also the Birthmarked trilogy. Bewitching Season is good too. Personally, I like books about the 1800s.**

**Happy Valentine's Day—even if it's more than half a month away. I probably won't publish a new chapter before then.**


End file.
